My Friend Forever
by Ishida Minami
Summary: A songfic from Ken's POV in writing a letter to Wormmon. Uses the lyrics from Zelgadis' image song "More Than Words". Ken expresses his feelings to Wormmon, telling of all the changes he's undergone, and writes a letter to him. *my first songfic!*


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, though I really wished, cause that would mean I could own Yamato! XD I also do not own Slayers, from which these song lyrics come from. I don't own Zelgadis either, though he's cute and I wish I could. Anyone with Midorikawa Hikaru's voice is hot, because he is as well! No, I don't own Midorikawa-sama...;-;  
  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic...please don't be too harsh. I thought Zelgadis' image song "More Than Words" really fit Ken after his reign as the Digimon Kaizer, and decided to do this. Ken it writing a letter to Wormmon, expressing his feelings.   
  
  
  
My Friends Forever  
  
  
Wormmon,  
  
  
I used to love it...looking up at the sky alone in the middle of the night, reminiscing.   
I was young...more stubborn than anyone,   
and iced over with pride. Something about me was strange.  
  
I can still remember those days when I was so naive and young. I loved Osamu, by older brother. But jealously overtook me...it was painful when he died. Somehow, during the course of my youth, I still wonder what it was that changed me so much...I still wonder why I was the way I was. I felt like I didn't belong. I knew something was different about me. I wasn't a normal child. A child prodigy maybe? Who am I kidding...it wasn't that. It was something much more...you knew it.  
  
  
When I close my eyes, I can see   
that person I used to be who kept his heart so closed   
fading away into the distance...  
  
It still sends chills down my spine when I continue to remember who I was not long ago. Why did it have to be me? Why did I even do that? I think after Osamu's death, I was still filled with nothing but hate. I never meant that I wanted him to die...I just wished he would go away. I never expected him to be taken from me. I closed my heart...I ran away like the coward I am, hiding in the Digiworld, hoping that it would've solved all my problems. It didn't...instead, my hatred turned my Digivice to a source of evil, evil that even I would soon not be able to control. But now...look at me now. I can see that side I hate so much now drift away...but still, I can hear that laugh that I let out when I tortured all those poor creatures...can I ever let go of the monster I created inside myself?   
  
I was so lonely, but now,   
I have so many friends here that never make fun of me,   
or even have to force a smile.   
Ahh, dear friends forever.  
  
I was so lonely, until I met you. When I met you, everything changed. I wasn't alone. But look what I ended up doing to you. I beat you, hurt you, tortured you. You took it...would you call me your friend Of course...you stuck by my side all those times that you knew I was wrong. You never picked on me, you never treated me as the child prodigy everyone knew I was, or expected me to be. You treated me like your friend, someone normal, someone that would be there for you. I never was...it was vice versa. But still, you were always there, and that's what counts now. That's all that does.  
  
I would laugh at things like friendship,   
dreams and beauty...and when we would meet   
in a casual encounter I'd keep refusing to come with you.   
That's just the way I used to be.  
  
I thought friendship was impossible for someone like me. I thought it stupid, ridiculous. Friends? Ha! They'd all dump you one day. That wasn't true with you. I laughed at the dreams of the Digidestined of making a pure Digiworld, to rid of me. How feeble could those worthless humans be? How wrong I was...I'm one of them. No matter what, you tried to make me realize just how important it was to be me...to accept you as my friend. Did I listen? No...of course not. I was too stubborn. I thought you were the most ridiculous piece of trash on this world. You looked like a little weakling, a mere little creature who couldn't even fend for himself. With all your heart, you tried bringing me back to myself. You wanted the old Ken. I never tried to be the person you wanted as a friend. I was always your friend, but never the ideal one. How did you ever stand me? Every chance you had to help me, I turned my back on you and walked off, just as arrogant as I was when I ran into you.  
  
In this cold unmoving body, I feel my heart   
becoming warmer. Does this feeling mean   
someone's becoming precious to me?  
  
You remember that day when you pushed me off to save me from Kimeramon? I do. Clear as a crystal vase. I could never forget that...that day I lost you. Forever, I thought. Ever since then, I realized I couldn't hide from reality anymore. Death was part of me...it always would be. I think your death was to prove to me that I couldn't hide from it forever. Since that day, I've also realized that when I got you back, I became a new person. No longer was I that cold and cruel person...but I was becoming human. I was becoming more human, and my heart was opening and aching for the friends I've so desired for so long. Does this mean I actually have a caring heart?  
  
I believe your everything, from now on.   
Since you can live so carefree with me, who can't even   
say a simple thing like 'thank you'...friends like that   
are not bad at all. Ahh, dear friends forever  
  
Since you always believed in me, it's only right that I can believe in you. You believe I can be that caring person I once was, so I will be that person you desire. I know people have doubted me at times, but never was there a time you ever doubted me. And because you helped me realize I can be the kind and caring person I am, I know I can be friends with anyone. The Digidestined are there...Daisuke was the first to believe in me. When that happened, I felt so wonderful all over...it was a new experience. Gradually, they all took me in, though Iori took time to do so. I don't blame him...I was a cold-blooded monster. But with at least one other person believing we could be friends, I knew that there was hope. I knew there was a new hope for me...because you gave me that strength to believe.  
  
I'll never say goodbye to my friends   
Because I'll make our dreams come true.   
This is the real me, dear friends forever.   
You who snapped me out of it, dear my friends forever.  
  
I'm still not so sure about myself. I still worry that I'll be the person I used to be. But will you leave me? I know you won't. Though I may leave all my new friends physically, I'm there with them mentally. I remain in their memories, just as they remain in mine. No matter where we go, even if we were to part forever, my dear Wormmon, we'd always be friends. Good-bye isn't forever...I'll prove to everyone that they can believe in me. They can trust me. If you could, I'm sure that I can prove that anyone can. You'll be there to see me through, no matter what. I'm showing just who I am. I'm a human being, just like the other Digidestined. I have a heart. It may still be trying to rid itself from the cold from my past actions, but I will always be me, whether I'm the Digimon Kaizer, or I'm just Ken. You saw me as the same person, because I am the same. I'm not hiding from anything. Things are different for me now, because you were there, because you gave your heart to me because you were my friend. And to thank you, I'll be your friend that you can count on from now on, now and forever.   
  
Your friend forever,  
Ichijouchi Ken  
  
  
A/N: whew! That's done with! ^^; What do you think? I've never attempted a songfic before really...please review so I know if I should try doing a songfic again! I really hope you enjoyed it, especially since I've never attempted writing from Ken's POV and to have him writing this as a letter. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
